Shadow Proves the Sunlight
by Um. Fish
Summary: It’s been fourteen years since Nymphadora Tonks has seen her favorite cousin. Can she bring herself to be friendly with the man she believed a murderer all that time? No romance. Oneshot


Shadow Proves the Sunlight

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and whoever published the book. I think. Well, in any case, I own nothing.

Rated Whatever. I don't know. Maybe K?

Summary: It's been fourteen years since Nymphadora Tonks has seen her favorite cousin. Can she bring herself to be friendly with the man she believed a murderer all that time? No romance.

A/N: I had an urge to write a one-shot with this short plot line. I think it's really cute, and I think you guys will too. I repeat, this is a ONE-SHOT!

The sun was already hot in the sky when Nymphadora Tonks woke up. And when a splitting headache hit her, she remembered why she had slept in so late. She had had the pleasure of getting drunk last night after reading an interesting article in the _Dailey Prophet._ One that involved a relative of hers that she had not seen for more than twelve years.

Sirius Black.

So that bastard had finally escaped. It figures. Sirius would never be able to handle such small places (cells) for long. Did twelve years count as long? How did he get out? That was known to be impossible. Well, not apparently. The Sirius that she used to know was lively, humorous, and an all-time prankster. How could he, of so much spirit, ever survive a prison that literally sucks the life out of you?

What would become of her cousin? Despite his ever-lasting practical jokes and flirtatious ways, he was incredibly smart. Evidently smart enough to escape from Azkaban. Maybe even smart enough to stay uncaught. According to the papers, he would be after Harry Potter for sure. That never made sense to her though. Sirius had always loved James and Lily, and always spoke about Harry. It seemed so odd that he was suddenly a Death Eater, after running away to get away from that life, and trying to kill his best friend and his family.

But nothing beats tons of witnesses and dead bodies in the street. No matter what, it sill never made sense. But she couldn't argue the facts.

So, Sirius would probably be heading for Hogwarts right now. Unconsciously, Tonks found herself wishing, hoping that Sirius might just decide to drop by. She wanted to strangle herself for thinking it, but she really did miss that supposed mass murderer.

Tonks tried to push all these thoughts from her mind. She had no want to bring back memories of her beloved cousin.

Two Years Later

Two years passed and still Sirius hadn't been caught. What a clever man. In that time, she had managed to scrape by her last Auror's test, becoming an official Ministry lackey. She had made good friends in the office. Kingsley Shacklebolt was a good, trustworthy comrade. Even Arthur Weasley, who was not in her department, dropped by sometimes.

Although, she hung around both for a rather simple reason: both were involved in a secret rebellion called the Order of the Phoenix. And today would be her introduction into the group. The two named wizards were currently leading her towards large, squished houses. Number Ten, Number Eleven, Number Thirteen -- Where was Number Twelve?

As they approached it, a small slip of paper appeared in her hands reading thus: The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

The paper quickly caught fire as a house appeared, or rather inflated, in between numbers eleven and thirteen.

"Is this some sort of sick joke, Mad-Eye?" Tonks asked harshly turning to her other companion, who seemed to be missing chunks of his face. They stood before the old House of Black.

"Not at all, Tonks. Just step inside," supplied Arthur, ushering her in. She reluctantly let herself be led. She really had no desire to entire this house. It held too many memories of the family that hated her and who she hated in return, and some memories of a cousin she kept far from her thoughts.

The interior was no different, except the layers of dust and cobwebs in the corner. Wasn't there a house elf to keep this stuff at bay?

The foursome moved stealthily through the hall, on the guys' advice. She eyed the troll-foot umbrella stand warily. She always hated that thing, always in the way. They reached the kitchen quickly.

"Hey there, Arthur, Mad-Eye, Kingsley and who are—" began a man who had stood from the table. He had long shaggy black hair that grazed the top of his shoulders. He was handsome, or at least he used to be. Now his skin lacked a tan and his eyes were a bit sunken and shadowed. Tonks met his haunted blue eyes with shock and bewilderment. Her reflexes kicked in and she reached for her wand, but not before a pair of hands grabbed her arms and locked them behind her.

"Tonks, relax! It's okay, he's innocent! He's innocent, I tell you!" someone cried in her ear. Was that Kingsley? _Innocent innocent innocent innocent._ The words repeated over and over in her head, laughing at her, teasing her, mocking her. _Innocent_. Something she had wished for nigh fourteen years. Tears weld in her eyes at the mockery.

Tonks yanked her arms from whoever's grip and bolted from the room. She ran into the nearest available room and locked the door behind her. She sank numbly into a velvet armchair and her face fell into her hands. Tears ran languidly down her cheeks, dripping off her chin and onto her robes. Great sobs escaped her body, her chest heaving with the effort. Her fingers raked through her currently bubble-gum pink hair.

Her eyes became puffy and red, absentmindedly observing the room she had shut herself in. It was her uncle's old study, and it was obvious it had remained untouched for many years.

Tonks had never been much of a crier, but now she found she couldn't stop. She curled into a tighter ball, trying desperately to gather warmth in the cool room.

_Innocent._

Hesitant knocks woke her from her reverie. When she didn't answer, the lock was undone magically, and the door creaked open. Sirius sneaked in, closing the door behind him and leaning against it wearily. He watched her with sad eyes, but Tonks turned away from. Why did it hurt so much to see him?

"Nymph," he whispered, hoping to get her attention without setting her off again. She didn't respond. Her head dropped onto the back of the chair, staring blankly at the wall.

"Nymph," Sirius repeated.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, daring a glance at him, but quickly finding that a bad decision and looked away again. She used to love being called that. Only he ever was allowed to call her that. Sirius couldn't help flinching at her harsh tone, but did not back down.

"Please, Tonks," Sirius pleaded, this time a little stronger. He walked towards her slowly, like approaching a dangerous beast. She wished she hadn't stopped him from calling her Nymph. She really preferred him call her that. She looked up at him tired grey eyes.

"So your innocent?" Tonks asked unsteadily, watching her fingers as the twisted nervously around each other. _Innocent._

"You thought I wasn't." It wasn't a question. " You know I would ever hurt James or Lily. Or Harry for that matter. I love them too much," Sirius explained quietly, still crossing the distance. _Do you love them more than me?_

"Peter Pettigrew? Twelve muggles?" Tonks turned away from him again, feeling another onslaught of tears coming.

"A trap. I got no trial." How could he make it so simple? Tonks' breath caught in her throat as she heaved again.

"You're innocent." _Innocent. Innocent!_ He really was innocent! Of course he could never do those things, just like she always thought. And even if he wasn't innocent, she wanted to enjoy this fantasy while she could.

With a speed neither know she possessed, Tonks stood and launched herself into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him closely to her. His went around her waist and held on just as tightly. Her tears hit and flooded her vision, soaking his robes. How good it felt to have him so near!

He was right there! So physically and mentally there that it was surreal. So long she had cried over him and wanted him to help her with everything. Everything had seemed so hard without him there. And now, he was right in her arms.

Tonks sobbed uncontrollably as he held her, holding a fist of scraggly black hair.

"I missed you so much, Siri!" Tonks proclaimed, unwilling to let him go.

"I missed you too, Nymph," he answered with his own tears. She loved that name. She loved his voice.

Finally, the two pulled apart, both faces tear-streaked. As if the sun had pierced her unhappy thoughts, she smiled and sniffled.

"You know, it's kind of nice having everyone thinking you're a dark wizard. It makes your light so much brighter when they find out the truth," Tonks said, showing all her teeth. Sirius laughed at that, and pulled his favorite cousin into another hug.

A/N: I was crying when I wrote this. Can you imagine it though? Thinking someone you loved was a murderer for that long and suddenly he's innocent? I would find it very overwhelming, so I decided Tonks would too. Please review for any given reason that might strike your mind. Again, please review!


End file.
